A Cold Reunion
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Bruce returns a year after Ultron tried to destroy the world. He knows Natasha's mad at him for leaving and he's trying to at least talk with her. AU where Ragnarök never happened.


**A.N.** AU where Nat's hella pissed that Bruce left after AoU and avoids him when he returns, while he's fighting for her. Slightly ooc Natasha, since I'm pretty sure she wouldn't stay mad at him, but I really really wanted to write this onexD I've started writing this before Ragnarök came out so ya...took me a long time to finish this.

 **A Cold Reunion**

It's been a almost a year since the Avengers defeated Ultron and saved the world a second time. The team helped wherever their help's needed and once the new Avengers compound was done and ready, Steve and Natasha trained with the new Avengers. Though, for a few weeks only Steve was there since Natasha had more and more difficulties to ignore the anger and sadness after Bruce left. So now she's spent her new free time in the Avengers Tower.

Tony was busy working in his lab most of the time, so they didn't see each other often. She still had company, though, because after telling Clint she's going back to the tower he decided to pay her a visit. Of course she knew the real reason for his 'visit'. He knew that the thing with Bruce still affected her and wanted to comfort her, even if she told him she didn't need any comfort. But she was secretly grateful that he was there for her.

Hanging out with Clint always made her feel better, especially when he's always keeping her distracted whether with bad spy movies, games or whatever else came to his mind. The two spies were currently watching another trash movie. It was nice and all, till Clint suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and looked at something behind her in surprise. Natasha didn't know what to expect when she turned around to see what surprised Clint like that, but she didn't expect at all to see Bruce standing there in the doorway. The redhead's heart stung painfully, but she kept her face neutral. She didn't want Clint and most of all Bruce to see how she felt.

"Looky there." Said Clint mockingly. "Big green decided to come back." Bruce just fiddled nervously with his hands, before looking at her. "Yeah..." He mumbled, looking more and more apologetic every second. Natasha avoided his gaze and looked back at the TV without saying anything. She already felt the tension between them raising. "I just...wanted to say hi." Said the scientist awkwardly, obviously not sure what to do next.

"Hi." Said Clint then. "Wanna watch a movie with us?" Of course he had to invite him. He surely wanted to leave them alone then so that they could talk about what happened in Sokovia. When Bruce looked even more uncomfortable Clint added "Don't worry, we won't bite you. Come on." When he eventually shuffled over to them, Nat stood up to ensure her distance to the doc. Without saying anything, she left the common room and went straight to the elevator to get to her floor. She couldn't be in the same room with him now.

The elevator doors opened at her floor and she walked fast into her room. What she really needed right now was time alone to think. After entering her room, Natasha locked the door and sat down on her bed, leaning against the cold wall. "Get it together, Romanoff." She hissed quietly at herself and leaned her head back, too. It's been a year but this Sokovia thing still affected her deeply. More than she wanted to admit.

But what she hated most was the flood of emotions returning all at once. Natasha still had strong feelings for Bruce, but at the same time she was mad at him for leaving without her and most of all she was furious at herself that she's pushed him so far to make him hulk out. She didn't even know who she hated more at the moment. And then there was a deep sadness. This sucked. It also made her feel sick while at the same time her heart felt like it's been stabbed with a barbed knife.

The worst part was that she had no idea what to do with these feelings, she had no idea how to act around Bruce and she hated being helpless more than anything. Natasha had no idea how long she sat there, till she heard someone knocking on her door. She almost thought it's Clint, but then she remembered that he'd just come in like the jerk he was. Although he just knocked when he knew she'd kill him for real for just entering her room, so maybe it could be him...Whoever it was, though, she didn't feel like talking at the moment and ignored it. Normally when she didn't answer the door everyone knew to leave her alone, but he knocked again. "Natasha?"

Nat's heart stopped beating for a second, when she heard Bruce calling her from the other side of the door. Shaking her head, she tried to get her emotions under control which wasn't easy when it came to Bruce. "Natasha...uhm..." Bruce paused for a few seconds and not being able to sit there and listen, Natasha got up and paced around the room. "I made you coffee..." He said awkwardly and she could already see him doing all his cute nervous habits..."I know you're hurt. And I understand that you don't want to talk with me right now. It's okay. I'll give you all the time you need."

Bruce paused again, maybe to see if he could get a reaction from her? "I, uh...I'll just leave the mug here." And a second later she heard him leaving. Nat was still restless and kept pacing around for a little longer, before eventually opening the door and taking her green Hulk mug lying in front of the door— it was a joke gift from Tony, but she surprised him back by actually using it. He also left a letter there, but instead of reading it she just sat there on her bed, drinking the coffee and staring at the envelope.

Of course she was wondering what it said, but did she want to read it? Maybe it was an apology for leaving without her. Or maybe a lecture that she shouldn't have pushed him and that he was hurt, too. Maybe both. Maybe something completely different? No, it surely had something to do with Sokovia. Well, she knew what she's done. She didn't like it either, but they needed the big guy back then, she didn't need him lecturing her.

Natasha put the half-empty mug on her nightstand, the coffee long cold now. Glaring at the letter, she crumpled it up, went to the door and threw it out into the hallway. Ugh, she felt like a kid having a tantrum. After locking the door again, she went back to the bed and lay down. The redhead frowned when her eyes found the medium sized chibi plushy of Hulk sitting there next to her pillow— another joke gift from Clint...

Natasha glared at the plushy, before grabbing it and throwing it across the room. Then she lay back down and for once wished that Bruce returning was just a dream.

Since Natasha couldn't sleep well, she decided to have her morning workout earlier. After putting on a sleeveless shirt and shorts, she went down to their training room. Clint was obviously still sleeping, but Steve was surely out already and jogged. And Tony and Bruce were most likely still in their lab, so it was no surprise that the whole tower was quiet and seemed to be empty. To get her mind off Bruce, she began to punch and kick the punching bag.

Nat had no idea how long she was there punching the bag but at some point Steve came in, not even much out of breath from his jogging. "Morning, Nat." He greeted her, when he went over to her. "Hi." Said Natasha back, but didn't stop attacking the bag. "You're up early."

"Didn't notice." She lied, before finally stopping to drink some water. "Wanna spar with me? Or do you rather wanna keep punching the bag?"

Natasha just grinned at Steve challengingly. "Just don't whine when I kick your ass again." He returned the grin and then they began to train together. And Nat admitted, training with Steve was better than alone. This way she wasn't alone with her thoughts of Bruce and could forget him. Or at least she hoped so. "You look distracted." Said Steve after half an hour of training. "Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking..." Was all she said, before punching him again which he blocked with his arm. "Does it have to do with Bruce?" Of course he knew. Natasha hesitated with her answer, but that already gave him everything he needed to know. "I don't know what happened between you two, but don't you think you should talk instead of avoiding each other?" Natasha couldn't deny that she's avoiding Bruce, she knew it was very obvious yesterday and that Clint would tell everyone.

"I'm pretty sure Bruce wants to talk with you, too." Yeah she knew, yesterday proved it. But that still didn't change the fact that she needed some time before talking with him. She knew what he'll tell her. He'll tell her that this thing between them didn't work because of reasons. That they should go back as teammates. And all because she betrayed him and pushed him into this fight. Again. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Nat." He continued and attacked her again. At first she wasn't sure what it was but something was different and her instinct let her dodge his fist and easily wrap her legs around his neck to pin him on the ground.

They were both surprised by this and after letting him go, she noticed that Bruce just entered the room and that made her so protective. "Okay, you won." Said Steve, as he stood up again. Then he, too, saw Bruce standing there at the door looking very uncomfortable and...shy? "Bruce. Something wrong?"

"No. I just..." Natasha watched him a few seconds and thought that he surely came here to talk with her, but was surprised to see that Steve was there, too. "Breakfast's done." He said instead, trying but failing not to look as nervous as he felt. "I'm not hungry." Said Natasha immediately, before taking her stuff and leaving the room. To be honest she was very hungry and even if the others would be there, too, she didn't want to be in the same room with Bruce. Now yet.

She ignored the way he looked at her and went straight into the elevator to get to her floor. There, she entered her room to take a cold shower. Not just to get her nerves down again, but also because she's sweating from her training. Once done, she dressed in her catsuit and checked the new SHIELD database for missions. There had to be something she could do than staying in the tower. Free days were overrated anyway. Even though Shield's back, Natasha wouldn't join them again. She was now a full-time Avenger.

Then she heard someone knocking on her door again. She hoped it's Steve or someone else from the team but something told her it's a certain someone...And she was right. "Natasha?" Called Bruce from the other side of the door. Of course Natasha didn't bother going to the door. "I know you said you're not hungry, but...I saved you some pancakes. I thought...I don't know...maybe you want something." He paused and Natasha was almost tempted to open the door. Almost. "I just leave it here." She heard him putting the plate on the ground and then he left again.

Natasha waited a few seconds, before taking the pancakes he left for her. She didn't know if this was his plan to get closer to her again, because he knew that she liked his cooking. Well, whatever he's planning, she's gonna be more careful. She wasn't really in the mood to get her heart broken again. After putting her laptop away from her table, she began to ate the pancakes that were just as great as she remembered. And even after finishing them the Shield list was forgotten.

"Yo, Nat." The redhead rolled her eyes, when she heard her best friend entering her room as if it's his own. "What's wrong with you? Cap said you were avoiding Banner again."

"So?" Nat didn't even bother looking at Clint, but could still see his reactions. "So? Avoiding's not really the Black Widow style. Don't tell me you're afraid." The redhead glared at the archer. "I'm not afraid."

"Then why aren't you just talking with him? I tell you why. You're afraid he's gonna leave again. You're afraid he's gonna turn you down. Am I right?" It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. And man, did she hate it when he's right. "Fuck off." Clint just grinned and hugged her, even though she always threatened to kill him. Of course she wouldn't do it. She'd just hurt him. But right now she kinda needed it.

"Don't worry, Nat. If he's hurting you, I'm gonna kill him for you." He promised, but Nat had to smile at that. "No you won't." No one would fight Hulk and come out alive. But it was nice. He still played the big brother part well. "No, I won't." He agreed and grinned at her. "I'll still make him regret it. He'll have his personal hell on earth."

Natasha just shook her head. She wouldn't doubt him on that, he _will_ hurt everyone who dared to hurt her. This just never happened before and who knew that she'd ever choose Hulk? "So, are you gonna talk with him now?"

Now that they're back on topic, Nat became quiet again. Clint was right, this really wasn't the Black Widow style. She'd normally go to him and tell him what she's thinking. She'd love to say it's because he's suddenly back again, but even then she wouldn't behave like that. It's all Bruce's fault. And hers. If she wouldn't have felt attracted to him...and if he wouldn't have given her hope...That was so stupid. "I actually wanted to visit Laura and the kids." She lied and knew that Clint knew it. But he just played along. "Okay, then let's go home and have a few relaxed days."

"Sounds good." Clint grinned and went to the door. "Pack your things." Natasha just rolled her eyes and took her bag hidden in her wardrobe. "Already done." She said and showed him the bag. It was an emergency bag when she needed to leave as fast as possible. He was unimpressed but kept grinning. "I know."

Despite Natasha's protest they went to their team to let them know they're gone for a few days. It really wasn't both their style, but Nat knew that he just did it to make her see Bruce. Maybe he also hoped she's gonna change her mind when she saw him. The whole team —minus Thor of course— were still in the common kitchen, talking about things when the two assassins came in.

Clint did all the talking, just saying that they're going to the farm and that they'll be back soon. Of course no one said something against it, they weren't needed right now and it _was_ Clint's home. Only Bruce looked like he's about to stop them. Or stop _her_ , to be exact. He stared at her the whole time and even when they left the room again, she felt his eyes on her. It almost did change her mind. But she thought talking with Laura might help more than forcing something right now.

Bruce was nervous when he came back to Avengers Tower. He knew Tony would be happy, he was the one who convinced him to come back after all, but what about Steve and most of all Clint and Natasha? The archer will surely kill him for hurting his best friend. But Natasha will surely kill him first.

So he didn't expect to live more than five seconds when he went to the two assassins. It actually surprised him. "Looky there." Said Clint mockingly. "Big green decided to come back." Bruce just fiddled nervously with his hands, before looking at a very surprised Natasha. "Yeah..." He mumbled, looking more and more apologetic every second. The way she avoided his gaze told her that she wasn't so happy to see him. Maybe this was a mistake. "I just...wanted to say hi." He lied and was sure that they could see the lie. He was here for Natasha. To apologize for being away for so long. And of course apologizing for whatever Hulk probably did to her.

But with Clint being here, too, he became so nervous that he couldn't get another word out. "Hi." Said Clint then. "Wanna watch a movie with us?" Bruce didn't expect this invitation at all. He was prepared for everything Clint and Natasha would give him to make him pay, but this wasn't on the list. He obviously hesitated too long with his answer because then Clint added "Don't worry, we won't bite you. Come on."

Bruce thought that maybe this was okay. That they could sit there and when Clint left he could talk with her, but when he slowly went over to them Natasha stood up and quickly left the room without saying a word. But her eyes were telling him everything he needed. She may not have noticed it, but when she glanced at him for a second he could see the hurt in her eyes.

He looked after her and when she was out of sight he wanted to follow her, but then a hand on his shoulder startled him. It was Clint and now he was sure again that he's gonna kill him. "Nat's hurt." He said in an almost threatening tone and the ' _because of you_ ' hung silently between them. "I know." Mumbled Bruce and he was truly sorry.

"She's gonna need some time." Clint continued. "If you're serious with her, then show her. And if not, then leave her alone." Bruce nodded, still looking where Natasha disappeared. "I am serious." The archer just patted his shoulder and went back to the couch. "Good luck." Bruce paced around for a while, trying to come up with an idea to show Natasha that he wanted to start over. He knew he didn't need to start with big things, also because it wasn't her thing, but he had to start with something. "How about coffee?" Called Clint from his couch and he was actually surprised that he was helping him.

As he waited for the coffee, Bruce also decided to write a little letter, too. He didn't want to write her a lecture and knew that Natasha wouldn't want this either, so all he wrote was ' _I'm sorry about what happened. Wanna talk?_ ' and then put a postcard in it that he wanted to send her. He had to correct his message a bit there, though.

When the coffee was done Bruce took a random mug, but then Clint appeared again and gave him a green mug with the Hulk on it. "This is her mug." He said and grinned slightly. "She's still using it?" Bruce remembered the mug, but thought that she either threw it away or let it stay in the cupboard. "Of course." Was all Clint said, before going back to his couch.

After pouring the coffee in Natasha's Hulk mug, he took the little letter and went to the elevator. Once he arrived at her floor, he went to her room and knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer, so he tried again.

"Natasha?" He called then, but still didn't get an answer. She either wasn't in her room or she just didn't want to talk with him yet. Yeah, he could understand...He probably wouldn't want to talk with himself either after what happened. But he had to keep trying. "Natasha...uhm..." Bruce paused for a few seconds, quickly thinking what to say. If she was in there.

"I made you coffee..." Bruce was nervous even though he didn't see her and didn't even know if she was in her room. He began to play with the mug and envelope in his hands. "I know you're hurt. And I understand that you don't want to talk with me right now. It's okay. I'll give you all the time you need."

He waited for a reaction from her, but nothing happened. And now he didn't know what to say anymore, but it should do. Probably. "I, uh...I'll just leave the mug here." After putting the mug and letter down in front of her door, he went back to the elevator. He still didn't see Tony yet and so he went to the lab.

Of course Tony was happy to see him back and of course he knew that Natasha was avoiding him. Whether he knew it from Clint or Jarvis, he didn't know, but it didn't really matter at this moment. He stayed in the lab the rest of the day and thought of a plan to make her to talk with him. Or at least to make her listen.

While the two scientists worked, Tony gave him an idea. When he was talking about food and that they should get some Shawarma, Bruce remembered that Natasha liked his cooking. They hung out a lot before Ultron happened and he often cooked them dinner. Maybe if he made her a nice breakfast...

Bruce wasn't sleeping much that night. He just wanted this night to be over to start another try to talk with Natasha. Tony and Bruce worked most of the night, but there's always a time where they both collapsed. Well, at least for Tony, he surely wasn't sleeping for days anymore. And Bruce just decided to take a little nap to not look that terrible in the morning. It didn't really work, though. He stayed awake, but at least he could rest his eyes a bit.

When it was finally a decent time to make breakfast, he went to the common kitchen and made pancakes, eggs, bacon, everything Natasha liked. But of course his plan didn't really work out, because the smell lured in the whole team and everyone wanted something to eat. So he ended up making breakfast for everyone...

The only ones who didn't join them were Steve and Natasha, though. "Ms Romanoff is in the training hall." Said Jarvis, after Bruce tried to ask the AI decently where she was. "Shall I call her?"

"No. No, I'll just get her myself." Maybe they could talk before breakfast. And the chances of being punched will probably be lower after her training. And so he went downstairs to the gym to get her. But of course his plan was crushed again, because when he entered the room he saw Natasha wrestling Steve to the ground and holding him there.

"Okay, you won." Said Steve, when Natasha let go of him and let him stand up. They both looked at Bruce and he didn't know what to do at first. With Steve here, she most likely won't be ready to talk with her "Bruce. Something wrong?" Asked Steve when he still hasn't said anything.

"No. I just..." He stuttered and glanced at the redhead for a second. "Breakfast's done." What else should he say? 'I'm just here to talk with Nat, but not when you're around'? That sounded really stupid. "I'm not hungry." Said Natasha immediately, before she took her stuff and left the room. Bruce looked at her and he was sure he couldn't hide the disappointed look on his face.

He looked after her, till she vanished in the elevator and just like the day before a hand on his shoulder startled him. "Don't worry, she'll calm down soon enough. She just needs some time." Bruce just nodded and looked to Steve. "There's still a lot left." Hopefully. "You can still join us."

"Sure. I'm starving." They went up together and Bruce immediately made a big plate just for Natasha. Even if she said she's not hungry...He just wanted her to know that he still cared about her a lot. With hopefully no one noticing he left the kitchen with the plate and took the elevator to get to Natasha's floor.

Once there he immediately noticed the letter he gave her yesterday. It looked like she hasn't opened it...Shaking his head to get all negative thoughts away, he carried on and knocked on her door. "Natasha?" Just as expected he didn't get an answer from her. He just had to keep trying. "I know you said you're not hungry, but...I saved you some pancakes. I thought...I don't know...maybe you want something." Ugh, he sounded so stupid..."I just leave it here." With that said he put the plate down in front of her door, took the crumbled letter and went back into the elevator.

He actually wanted to go to his lab and bury himself in his work, but making so much breakfast (for Natasha) made him hungry and so he joined the team. There wasn't really much left though and he wasn't sure which one of the guys ate the most...They all looked like they haven't eaten anything for days...

Then later Natasha and Barton came in and announced that they'd leave for a few days. He really wanted to stop her from leaving, but what right did he have to stop her from doing anything? She'd do whatever she wanted and the only one who could change her mind was probably Clint. And even he might have to fight her.

When they left he did what he's planned to do and practically locked himself in his lab.

Natasha's been at Clint's place for just a few days and it wasn't really relaxing at all there. The whole Barton family was pushing her to just tell Bruce how she felt and that ignoring him won't help at all. She knew all this, she will talk with him but right now she just wanted to be left alone.

It wasn't working, though. "Stark called." Informed Clint, as he entered her room. She just raised an eyebrow and let him continue. "He said, and I quote: 'to get your redheaded ass over here and talk to Bruce, because he's freaking out there'."

"Freaking out?" She asked, already getting worried. "Yeah. He's apparently working himself to death or something. You know how Stark's exaggerating things. So, do you finally wanna talk with him?" Nat rolled her eyes, knowing if she wasted more time it's just gonna get worse. "Fly me back?" She asked and looked at Clint's gigantic grin. "Downstairs in five." With that said he left to let Nat pack her things.

Bruce has been working a lot the last few days. He was mainly busy improving Natasha's gear. He improved all her weapons, her suit and currently he's working on her bike. With a bit of Tony's help. Now it's able to fly, swim and dive. Perfect for every possible mission. And of course it had weapons on it, too.

Bruce did want her to be save, so she should have everything to protect herself. He didn't know how long he stayed in Tony's huge garage, before he heard someone coming in. At first he thought it's Tony, trying to make him take a break. He's one to talk, though, he's a workaholic himself. And even though he's done with Nat's bike, there were still things he could do.

He turned around to tell Tony just that, but then he froze when he saw Natasha instead. He didn't know she's back already. "Natasha..." He mumbled and watched her coming closer. The scientist immediately stood up and nervously fidgeted with his hands. She looked quite serious, it kinda made him think she's gonna hit him.

"We need to talk." There it was! The chance to finally explain her everything! "Yes! Yeah, we do. Listen, Nat, I—" He stopped though, when Natasha held up her hand to stop him. "Let me first." For once it didn't sound like an order for him to be quiet but more like she's asking for permission to talk first. "Uh, yeah sure. Go on."

Natasha was quiet for a while, apparently thinking how to get her message across. "I'm sorry." Bruce couldn't really believe what he just heard. What was she sorry about? He was the one who should apologize. But she continued before he could tell her this. "About what happened in Sokovia. I know I shouldn't have pushed you to fight, but we couldn't have won without you. You had every right to leave. And sorry for being such a jerk since you returned."

For a few long seconds Bruce was too stunned to reply. Did she really think he's mad at her because of that? "You don't have to apologize, Nat. You did the right choice. I just wanted to get you to safety. I wanted the fight to end, but I know you just had everyone's best intentions in mind." He came a few steps closer while he said this, closely watching Natasha's reaction and noticing that she's not backing away. Which was probably a good sign.

"And the Other Guy left, not me. Maybe he realized he's not safe for you. I decided to stay away, though. I just needed some time to think. Tony found me and asked me to come back, but I just came back for you." He said honestly, watching her frown for just a split second, as if she couldn't believe it.

"And you pushed me before I could tell you something." Now he became a nervous mess again, but hoped Natasha won't see it. But he was quiet sure she could see it. Bruce wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as the former assassin. "I adore you, too." Now her frown was visible for two seconds, before vanishing again. Then he remembered something and pulled the crumpled-up envelop out of his lab coat pocket.

"I wanted to give you this sooner, but then Tony found me." Was all he said about it, not mentioning that Natasha refused to read it before. He could understand her, though. She was angry and sad. "Wanna read it now?" He took the card out of the envelope and gave it to her. This time she took it, at first looking at the picture of the Fiji islands, before turning it around and reading the four words he wrote on it. At first he wrote 'I adore you', but then thought it's not enough, so he crossed it out and wrote 'love' instead.

Natasha didn't say anything for a while and just stared at the little message on the postcard. The silence made him more nervous than before. Was it to much? She did say love's for children and it kinda made him wonder if she's gonna make fun of him. He knew he shouldn't have written the 'L' word...

Then she eventually looked up, her eyes had a certain glint in them. "Are you serious?" Bruce's intense nervousness prevented him from talking and so he just nodded. Then she rolled her eyes, but there was still a little smile on her face. "I've been a jerk for no reason?" To be honest Bruce didn't know what she's talking about, but one thing was clear: "Don't say that. You're not. Never been." Bruce didn't even try to analyze her emotions about this out loud, because they both knew why she tried to push him away.

They've talked enough for him to know that Nat always refused to be vulnerable and her being hurt of his leaving made her extremely vulnerable. It's just the way she's been taught and he hoped that she'll see that none of them would take advantage when she's like this.

The good doctor looked down, hiding his hands in the pocket of his coat. "Look, I'm really serious about this. But if that's too much or too fast for you, then it's okay. You decide what to do next. If you wanna—" Bruce immediately stopped talking when he felt Nat grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down. He even had barely time to look up, before he felt her lips against his. At least his shock lasted a few seconds before he closed his eyes and kissed her back, letting her set the pace.

Natasha pulled away too early, though, but at least she stayed close. "If that's going too fast for you, then..." She copied his words, but he shook her head before she finished her sentence. "Perfect pace." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. He couldn't quite remember their first kiss and since he won't turn into the Other Guy anytime soon, he just wanted to engrave this moment into this memories and savor it for a little longer.

When he opened his eyes again he saw the smile that he loved so much. The redheads green eyes glittered slightly and it made him wonder how he could stay away this long. Finally giving in to his feelings, he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug and he was glad when she returned it.

"I love you, Nat." He mumbled against her hair, his grip on her tightened slightly. He won't ever let her go again. Before Natasha had the chance to say anything, he continued. "You don't have to say it back right now. I know it's hard for you."

"You're a dork." She said instead and he could her in her voice that she's smiling. "I know." He replied, smiling as well. "But someone told me chicks dig that."

"They do." Nat agreed, before raising her head to kiss his cheek. "Now what are you doing to my bike?" Bruce pulled away at this question and moved to show her what he did. "I've improved it. It's faster, it can fly, swim, dive, you can store twice as many weapons—"

"Am I still able to drive?" Nat stopped his rambling with a little joke and examined the bike. "Yeah, of course." Before he could explain more how he improved her bike, Nat pushed him out of the garage. "I just came back, let's talk about the bike later."

"But you started—" Nat silenced him with another kiss and Bruce immediately forgot what he wanted to say and let her lead the way.


End file.
